A Growing Family
by Rosalie Barvik
Summary: Percy and Annabeth Jackson are living happily in New Rome. One day Annabeth has a surprise for her Seaweed Brain. . . EDIT: When I wrote this I thought there were 42 weeks in a normal pregnancy not 37 . . . I published it too long ago to correct the error, so I apologize for the mistake.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth had never been happier. She and Percy had just celebrated their third wedding anniversary last week. They were living in a comfortable apartment in New Rome. It had two bedrooms—one was Percy and Annabeth's; the other was for guests. There was a kitchenette and dinner table, and a small but cozy nook for Annabeth to read.

They had attended college in New Rome too. Annabeth had gotten her master's in architecture and was now the head architect in NR. Percy had gotten a bachelor's in Marine Biology and was in charge of the mythical marine-wildlife control/communications.

Annabeth loved her job. She had always dreamed of becoming an architect. Her architecture team was focused and cooperative. And Percy, of course, was head of his game too. The pair of them were extremely popular.

Their friends lived close. Piper McLean had graduated last year and was living close by in her own apartment. Frank and Hazel still lived at Camp Jupiter. Frank was a praetor and Hazel assisted with the campers' activities. Their relationship remained intact and immaculately pure. Then there was Leo and Calypso. They lived in Indiana running a mechanic shop and garden shop. Annabeth went back in forth between thinking they were going to announce their engagement any day or they were going to kill each other.

Annabeth was currently sitting on the couch reading a special book. She had rushed to the NR library as soon as she'd found out. She was waiting for her Seaweed Brain to arrive home from work. After an hour or so she heard him fiddling with the lock on the other side of the door.

Annabeth stood up, stretching. She rubbed her stomach and smiled. She had something exciting to tell Percy.

They sat at the table eating dinner. Percy told Annabeth all about his day: how some rogue sea-cucumbers had escaped Poseidon's Prison, how a manatee was suing a speed-boat driver for personal harm, and how he had to convince a shark not to eat a surfer dude. Annabeth listened to this all as intently as she could. But Percy noticed she was unusually distracted.

"What's up, Wise Girl? Are you feeling better today?''

Annabeth had been throwing up for the past three days. She'd also complained of back pain and such. Percy had been concerned, but Annabeth was only suspicious. And her suspicions were confirmed.

"Oh, I'm feeling. . . _better_.''

"What're you smirking at?''

Annabeth laughed out loud.

Percy's expression was clueless. "Uh. If this is a joke, I don't get it.''

"Seaweed Brain.''

"No, seriously. What?''

Annabeth beamed. "I'm pregnant, you idiot.''

Percy's jaw dropped. "You're kidding.''

"I've been puking for three days. You really think I'm kidding?'' Annabeth rolled her eyes, an expression she had perfected after knowing Percy for thirteen years.

His head dropped into his hands. Annabeth was quiet for a count of three, then prompted him. "Well?"

Percy slowly raised his head. Annabeth was shocked to see tears streaming down his face.

"Oh gods!" She quickly got up and went to his side. She massaged his shoulder. "Are you okay?''

Percy laughed and wiped away tears. "I'm f-fine. I'm just so. . . _overwhelmed._ . .I don't know if I will be a good dad.''

This time Annabeth laughed. "Of course you will!''

Percy wiped away more tears. "I'm just so happy.''

Annabeth kissed him. "Me too.''

She was pleased Percy was excited. She thought he would be, of course. It touched her heart Percy had started crying. He hardly ever cried. It made Annabeth want to cry. _Why?_ She wondered. Those pregnancy books she'd gotten from the library after her test had shown positive had said something about being extra emotional during pregnancy. That was going to be annoying.

"As long as we're better parents than our own, we'll be fine,'' said Percy.

Annabeth laughed. She felt a sudden wave of nausea. She put her hand to her mouth and dashed to the bathroom. She'd barely made it to the toilet when she threw up everything in her stomach. Percy was there, rubbing her back soothingly. She spit bile and wiped her mouth on a towel.

Percy grimaced sympathetically. "How long will this last?''

"Morning sickness—"

"It isn't morning and you just puked your guts out.''

Annabeth glared at him. "It's just called that. Gods know why. Anyway, as I was saying, morning sickness usually only lasts for the first trimester.''

"How long do normal pregnancies last?'' Percy wondered.

"Nine months.''

Percy's eyes widened. "You have to carry a little person in your stomach for nine freaking months?''

Annabeth nodded.

Percy whistled. "Dang, woman. That's a long time.''

"Tell me about it,'' she muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth lie awake. Cuddled with Percy in bed, she could usually sleep like a hellhound. But tonight she just couldn't get comfortable. Forty-one weeks into her pregnancy, she knew this was normal. But still, she was tired and wanted to be asleep. Her back ached and no matter what position she shifted to she felt off-balance and uncomfortable. Her mind was racing with thoughts of the baby. She had been off work for two weeks now and was worried how her staff was doing on the new college they were designing. On top of all that, Annabeth was cramping.

Annabeth was a strong girl. She had a strong resistance to pain. But the one thing that made her want to curl up on the floor and cry was menstrual cramps. The dull throbbing in her lower abdomen was so annoying. These were bad cramps. Annabeth was pregnant, so she hadn't cramped in nearly nine months. But she wasn't worried because these were unusual cramps which were normal in pregnancies. They came pretty bad, then left for several minutes, then came back sharper and stronger. They had first awakened Annabeth two hours ago. She had almost been back asleep when they came back. At first they were about thirty minutes apart. Then they got closer and closer. Now Annabeth was hit with the pain every five minutes. It was almost like. . .

Annabeth shot up in bed.

Percy stirred beside her.

"Percy,'' Annabeth whispered loudly. "Percy.''

"Hmm, what?'' He murmured groggily.

"Wake up.''

"Why? What's wrong?'' Percy was still snuggled in blankets. He hadn't even opened his eyes yet. Annabeth groaned as another contraction came.

"I'm in labor!'' She said through gritted teeth.

"Was dat?'' Percy was falling back asleep.

"I'm having our baby, Seaweed Brain!''

Percy's eyes flew open. He sat up quickly. He franticly scrambled out of bed. He rushed to gather the suitcase Piper had helped Annabeth pack weeks ago.

"Relax, Percy,'' said Annabeth. "We have some time to get to the hospital.''

Percy took a deep breath. "Okay. Okay, yeah. Uh, how long? Do I have time to take a shower?''

Annabeth thought for a moment. "Be quick.''

Percy grabbed clothes and ran into the bathroom. Annabeth moved to get dressed herself. A wave of pain hit her hard. She doubled over, breathing hard. She guessed she had been in labor for two hours already. Sometimes it could take a whole day to have a baby naturally. She hoped it would be soon after the arrival at the hospital.

Percy took a two minute shower, like only boys can. He came out of the bathroom fully dressed and fully awake. Water always made him more alert. He helped Annabeth get dressed. By the time they were ready to go, her contractions were coming every three minutes.

They paused in the doorway of their apartment. They gazed at the cozy rooms they had spent three years in together. Percy sighed. "This'll be the last time we look at this place a couple; we'll share it with a little person when we come home.''

Annabeth inhaled sharply as another contraction came. She didn't feel like being nostalgic. "Can we please just _go?'_ '

The car trip was the worst.

Annabeth was in a lot of pain and the small, cramped area did not help. Percy had reclined her seat for her which helped a little. But the seatbelt put pressure on her already squeezed insides. She was constantly changing positions. She would get comfortable, then have a contraction and move. Annabeth desperately wished she could walk around. Her usually under-control ADHD was getting bad. She could tell Percy's was too. He was glancing nervously at her while tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

Percy pulled in front of the New Rome hospital. Valet parking took their car while Percy helped Annabeth into a wheelchair. She protested wanting to walk in herself. A volunteer followed them with the suitcase.

"Hurry,'' Annabeth murmured to her husband as he checked her in. A nurse escorted them to the delivery room. Annabeth was soon in a thin hospital gown ready to go. She finally got to walk around. Percy held her hand as they paced the room. Every time she contracted she would grip his hand. He was very encouraging.

"You're doing great, Wise Girl. Our baby is so lucky to have you as a mom.''

Annabeth squeezed his hand and groaned in response. She suddenly had the strongest contraction ever. She cried out. She became aware of water trickling down her legs. Percy had never looked so confused.

"Uh. I know a lot about water. But I have no idea why—''

The doctor came in right at that moment. She took one look at Annabeth and nodded approvingly. "Ah, I see your water broke. That is good. Now let's get you onto that bed. It'll be a rough next couple hours for you.''


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello, fabulous readers! If you are not ready to read childbirth, feel free to skip this part over. It's not too descriptive.**

"You're doing so well,'' Percy encouraged her. "I'm so proud of you!"

Annabeth cried out in response. The pain was so intense she thought she would pass out. _Hoped_ she would pass out. It felt like someone was stabbing her pelvis with a thousand fiery daggers. She was gripping Percy's hand so hard it was turning white. But she didn't care at the moment. Annabeth groaned.

"Are you sure this is normal?'' Percy asked for the umpteenth time.

The doctor, Janna, smiled patiently. "Quite sure.''

Annabeth whimpered. She knew pain. She'd endured quite a bit of it in her young life. She'd fallen off the lava wall at Camp Half-Blood, taken a poisoned knife for Percy, broken her ankle, and even held up the sky. But none of that had prepared Annabeth for the excruciating sensation that was labor. Maybe it was because she hated menstrual cramps and labor pains started out similarly. _Whatever the case_ , she thought, _I want it to stop._

"You sure you don't want the epidural?'' Percy said, wiping damp hair out of her face. "It would make things a lot easier. . .''

Annabeth shook her head. She had decided early in the pregnancy she didn't want any medication. Since of course she hadn't ever had an epidural before, she didn't know how her body would respond, being a demigod.

She began to feel something else—besides the pain. The urge to push.

"I-I want to push,'' Annabeth gasped.

Percy glanced at Janna. She checked Annabeth's dilation.

"Can you wait another fifteen minutes or so?" Janna queried.

 _No, gods, no. Not another fifteen minutes_. Annabeth thought she was going to cry, but Percy started stroking her sweaty face and neck. His sea-green eyes said it all. "You can do it, Wise Girl.''

"Seaweed Brain.''

"Push! Push! There you go, again now! Alright take a short break.'' Janna coached.

Annabeth was sobbing now, her breath coming in hitched gasps. She had nearly drawn blood on Percy's arms. Two hours ago, all she'd wanted to do was push. Now all she wanted to do was stop.

"You're doing great!'' Percy said again. And again. He'd said it for the last couple hours.

"We are never having sex again,'' panted Annabeth.

Percy had the nerve to laugh, but was quickly silenced by a shriek emitted from his wife.

"Okay,'' said the doctor. How was she so calm? "I need you to start pushing again.''

Annabeth did with lots of crying and groaning.

"The baby's coming,'' Janna announced.

The pain intensified, which Annabeth hadn't thought possible.

"It's been coming for seven hours!'' She moaned.

Janna nodded sympathetically. "Trust me, darling, I know. I've delivered hundreds of babies. And I've given birth to three.''

Percy whistled. "Hundreds? Wow.''

"I am a descendant of Apollo—"

Annabeth interrupted her with screaming. The doctor quickly checked on her. Janna looked pleased. "Okay, you're almost there. In a few minutes you'll have a little son or daughter. Keep that in mind. Now, I need one big push.''

"I can't,'' Annabeth wailed. She was so tired and the pain was too much.

"You can,'' Percy said to her. He kissed her dry lips. "I love you. You can do this.''

"One big push, Annabeth.'' Janna rubbed her arm comfortingly. "Then it will all be over. Okay? Now. . . _push!''_

Annabeth pushed.

Pain.

Pain like she'd never felt before. And then it was gone. At first Annabeth thought she had passed out. Then she heard something that truly did make it worth the pain.

A baby's cry.

 **Awwwww baby Percabeth at last! Sorry if this was medically inaccurate. I really don't know that much about having babies XD Please review! Positive/constructive reviews make me so happy!**


	4. Chapter 4

"It's a boy!'' Janna anounced

The doctor layed the wiggly bundle in Annabeth's arms. Annabeth was surprised how quickly the pain had gone away. Even though the baby had been born only minutes ago, the pain seemd like a distant memory. Annabeth was fully aware, her senses not dimmed in the slightest because she hadn't used the epidural. She was glad of her decesion.

Percy knelt beside her as she held her son for the first time. Janna has swadled the baby in a warm blanket before giving him to his mother.

"He's beautiful,'' Percy murmrered. "We did good.''

Annabeth smiled, not taking her eyes off their child. He was beautiful. His face was chubby and pink. He had a tuft of blond hair sticking out. He cooed and opened his eyes. They were sea-green like Percy's. Annabeth's eyes suddenly filled with tears. She was a mother. This beautiful child was her son, Percy's son.

"Annabeth, are you okay?'' Percy asked anxiously. When she didn't respond, he turned to the doctor. "Is she okay?''

Janna nodded. "Perfectly okay. Annabeth will be emotional for the next few weeks as her body adjusts to its new schedule.''

"Do you want to hold him?'' Annabeth asked her husband.

"Uhh,'' Percy shifted nervously. "I don't know much about babies. . .''

"You said that when Estelle was born. You're a great big brother!''

"Being a big brother and being a dad are way different,'' said Percy doubtfully.

"I'll help you,'' Janna offered.

Percy smiled weakly. "Okay, then.''

Annabeth watched happily as Janna helped Percy hold the baby. He reminded her of someone. An old friend. Annabeth felt like she was going to cry again. _Stupid hormones._

Baby Jackson slept soundly in his mother's arm. Percy sat with his legs crossed watching his kid sleep.

"Percy,'' Annabeth said after they were quiet for a while. "I'll have sex with you again.''

Percy smirked. "I was hoping you would. We're just getting started!''

Annabeth was about to retort, when Janna came back in to check on them. She was carrying an official New Rome birth certificate.

"Now,'' she said after she'd approved everything, "what's the little guy's name?''

Annabeth was quiet. Percy would never. . . Her husband glanced at her. He must have read her mind because he stood up.

"His name is Luke.''


	5. Chapter 5

**I know, I know. I'm terrible. I update twice a week for awhile, then leave you hanging for two weeks. Did I mention I'm terrible?** **Anyway, in my defense I have two _really_ good excuses. 1) The Burning Maze. I had a great idea how I was going to end this story and then BOOM. Canon. I had to rearrange stuff. 2) Last week was _CRAZY._ It was my show week for the musical _Lion_ _King._ It was fabulous but exhausting and I had no time to write as I was also finishing up school. Sorry. Also, this AN is way too long. Sorry. **

Luke Jason Jackson squealed in delight. He waved his little balled fists and kicked his chubby legs.

"He certainly is a happy little guy,'' Piper commented, adjusting the baby in her arms.

Annabeth smiled. Little Luke's christening to the gods had been that morning. So many of their friends had made the trip to attend the christening it had turned into a reunion. Reyna, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Calypso, Grover, Rachel, and even Thalia were crammed in Percy and Annabeth's small apartment. But no one seemed to mind. They were talking, laughing, discussing old times, and passing Luke around.

The Jackson baby was the subject of all demigod gossip. Percy and Annabeth were the most popular people around, so it had been long expected. Most of the buzz was about the child's powers. Reports theorized he would be calm and smart like Athena. Percy hoped Luke would start showing signs of understanding the goldfish Leo bought him. Leo thought he was very clever.

Annabeth honestly just wanted her son to be normal. She didn't want monsters chasing him as soon as he turned twelve. She didn't want him learning how to use a sword, strategizing battles, and fulfilling prophecies. Sure, New Rome protected them and all, but Annabeth hoped Luke would be able to go out into the world and live his life without fear.

Of course, Annabeth knew that was impossible. Luke would definitely go to Camp Half-Blood and learn under Chiron's supervision. And she accepted that. As long as Luke Jason Jackson was safe, Annabeth would be happy.

Piper crooned softly to the baby. She appeared happy, but her kaleidoscopic eyes said otherwise. Annabeth knew this was hard for her. She edged closer to her friend on the couch.

"How are you, Piper?''

Piper dipped her head. "Pretty well. I'm very happy for Percy and you.''

"I know,'' Annabeth murmured.

"Is something wrong?'' Piper asked.

Annabeth allowed a crooked smile. "Hey, I was supposed to say that.''

Piper laughed briefly, then looked sad. "I just. . . I wish. . . I thought it would be me. I thought I would be the first to have a child. I knew you and Percy would be married right out of college. I also knew you would wait some time before having kids.'' She paused. "I thought Jason and I would get married right out of college too. And I thought we would have kids straight away.'' She wiped away a tear. "Seeing Leo and Calypso, Hazel and Frank, you and Percy. . . I guess I'm just lonely.''

Annabeth put an arm around her friend's shoulder. Her heart ached with sympathy. Piper's old boyfriend Jason Grace had died some years back. Piper and he had broken up, but but the former had always wanted to get back together. But before they could reconcile the evil emperor Caligula had killed Jason. If something happened to Percy. . . Annabeth could not think about it.

"I know it's hard, Piper. I hope you know how much it means to me that you came today.''

Piper sniffed, wiping more tears away. "I would never miss your baby's christening. I think it's a children of Aphrodite thing, but new life brings me hope. New life, new love. Hope. Someday I'll learn to love again. But for now I'm content.''

"I'm glad.'' Annabeth stroked Luke's foot. "He's asleep. You're good with kids, Piper. Someday you will be a perfect mother.''

"Okay, guys.'' Leo Valdez stood up, cracking his knuckles. "Who's up for a sharks-and-minnows championship?''

Everyone groaned.

"Well, anyone got a better idea?'' Leo quizzed.

Silence.

"You're an idiot,'' Calypso grumbled as everyone started forming a circle.

Annabeth took Baby Luke from Piper so she could play the game. Percy was the first person to get out, which everyone found extremely funny as his dad was Poseidon and the game was sea-based. Percy sat down by Annabeth. Together they watched their friends goofing around.

"You happy, Wise Girl?''

Annabeth kissed him. "I've never been happier.''


End file.
